1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a graphical user interface for creating new files and opening pre-existing files, and more specifically to creating new files by using a pre-existing file as the basis for the created new file.
2. Description of the Related Art
In word processing programs that enable a user to create and edit documents, and in other programs that enable a user to create and open files, it is desirable for a user to be able to use boilerplate data as a basis for creating other files. For example, a user may want to send the same letter to different people. In this example, the body of the letter would be the boilerplate data, while the addressee information would be unique for each letter. In another example, a user may create multiple patent application documents. In this example, the headings of the documents--"Description of the Related Art", "Summary of the Invention", "Description of the Preferred Embodiment", "Claims" and "Abstract"--would be the boilerplate data used in each document, while the body of each section would be unique for each patent application document. In yet another example, an invoice form may contain boilerplate information such as the headings of the fields and the identity of the entity to which monies are owed. The unique data for each invoice may include the specific amount of money, a description of the parts or services for which the money is owed, and the identity of the person owing the money. When preparing a specific invoice, a user may wish to open an invoice template that can be used for filling in the appropriate unique data in the pre-established boilerplate form layout.
Microsoft.RTM. Word has a template function that allows one to save a file as a template. Saving a file specifically as a template is a separate menu item. These files are then saved with a special extension, e.g., such as "*.tmp". These files can then be used as a template for future files. The template has associated with it the relevant fonts and boilerplate data. However, a separate process is involved in making a file a template. For example, a user has to invoke a function to make a file a template. Then, a user has to remember where the templates are, and which named template has the desired boilerplate data. The user also has to remember to invoke the right template when the new file is opened and to add the template to it. When a document is opened, the user specifies which templates are to be applied. In Microsoft.RTM. Word, more than one template can be applied to a same document.
In Lotus.RTM. AmiPro, when a user chooses to create a new file, e.g., document, the user is given a list of templates, referred to as style sheets, for the user to select to apply to the document.
Also, in some programs that have a template function, the templates are retrieved as the user's new document under the template name. The user then works directly with the template to create a document from the template. However, if the user forgets to save the document as a different file name than the template name, the original boilerplate template will no longer exist; i.e., the original template will have been modified with any changes and so modification made by the user.
As such, in currently existing programs, if a user desires to use certain boilerplate data in a new file, that boilerplate data has to exist in a template, or the user has to create such a template first before using it. This typically requires additional steps that are separate and distinct from creating the new file.
In general, managing templates can become cumbersome for a user. An alternative approach can be used by a user that accomplishes the same function as templates but the user does not have to invoke the template futnction. The user can open a document, use that document as the basis for another document by making additions and modifications to the opened document, and then save the opened document as a new file with a new filename. The original opened file remains as it was at the time it was first opened under its original filename while a new file, based upon the opened file, now exists under a new filename. This allows users to use existing documents over and over again by opening an old, i.e., pre-existing, document, making changes to it, and saving it under a new name. Again, if a user forgets to rename it, e.g., by clicking on a save menu option instead of a "save as" menu option, the original pre-existing document is automatically lost. The original file name now contains the user's modifications and not the original document that was being used as the boilerplate.